A Magical Time Of Year
by Pricat
Summary: Shrek's favourite time of year is here and he and his friends are ready to celebrate but Croatia an evil sorceror is trying to take over the kingdom but can they save the day in time?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I haven't written any Shrek fics in a little while so when I heard the news about Scared Shrekless, I had to write something as the story of it sounds cool but in this, Shrek and his friends along with his human friends are getting ready to celebrate Halloween but have to help save the day when s sorceror who hates friendship tries to take over the kingdom and it's up to them to stop him along with celebrating Halloween.**

**I hope people enjoy.**

* * *

It was a week before Halloween in the human world otherwise known as Earth but in their apartment, Leah was excited as she and her best friends were going to a Halloween party in their ogre friend's world on Halloween but she smiled knowing whatever their friends in Duloc were planning, it would be cool as she loved scary stuff but was wearing her necklace that allowed her to travel to Duloc as she was going to the store to get a costume.

She had a feeling her best friends were in Duloc right now having fun but would join them later but saw somebody jump out at her making her giggle as it was Brogan as the male ogre wondered why she was laughing.

"How come you're not scared?" he asked her.

"I knew you wouldn't do such a thing.

Besides we're friends.

Tou must be excited for Halloween huh?" she answered.

"Yes I am!

It's our kind's favourite holiday.

Even Shrek's excited for once about a holiday." he told her.

She nodded in reply but saw that he was going back to Duloc.

He was taking the portal that Ogre Child had created.

"I'll join you guys later." she said.

"Okay see ya." he said vanishing...

* * *

Meanwhile in a swamp house in Duloc, Shrek was in the kitchen attempting to carve a pumpkin trying to make a jack o latern foor the porch but was having trouble as he wasn't that good at it but Cookie was baking coo9kies with the triplets as they were excited for the party they were having on Halloween but Felicia giggled at her father's attempt to carve the pumpkin along with her brothers as Fiona smirked.

"Here let me help you." they heard somebody say.

Shrek smiled knowing who it was as Dragon Heart Ogreix emitted from her hand creating a scary jack o latern as the triplets were in awe as they hugged Carley.

"You're welcome.

But it was cool the way your father was doing it." she said.

"Where's Leah?

We wanna see her costume!" Farkle said.

She laughed at that.

She knew they wanted to see what Leah would dress up as because she dressed up as something scary and they loved it but she knew that Leah had probably went to the store to buy it but heard laughter knowing her sister was playing with Amigo and FiFi as she hadn't been in Duloc since Summer but smiled knowing Rumpel was here too.

"You'll have to wait and see guys." she said.

"Aww!" Fergus said.

She laughed at this.

"Can I help with anything?" she said.

Shrek smiled hearing that as he knew she loved Halloween along with Christmas and her imagination came up with cool stuff for decorations but her eyes sparkled as she had an idea for a pinata.

"We should make a dragon one with candy with fake spiders and pus made from mayonnaise." she said.

An evil smile crossed Shrek's face at this as he liked it.

"I get it.

A little trick and a treat." he said.

"Yeah it's gonna rock." she replied.

He then went into the kitchen with her but she was making a bowl of guacamole to be slime in the pinata but didn't tell Fiona as she wouldn't approve of this little idea.

Cookie then saw Brogan eating the left over orange icing.

But she was worried seeing him smile.

He had a sweet tooth.

But they then saw Ogre Child show up.

She hugged Shrek.

Fiona snarled a little but understood after Leah had told her that the dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior had a fan crush but was married to Jen so that way, she couldn't take Shrek away from her.

"I came for a while." she said as Carley told her their little plan...

* * *

But in Far, Far Away, somebody was watching them in his prison cell through a magic globe he had created.

He had shaggy hair with anger in his eyes and was stunned that ogres like Shrek would befriend humans and treat them as equals but he growled at this as he planned to take over the kingsom as he was Rumpel's nephew but hated friendship or any kind of emotion but he smiled as he left using a spell but had no idea that Merlin had sensed this.

He wouldn't let Croacia take over the kingdom...

* * *

Leah was in awe as she was travelling through the forest in Duloc heading for Shrek's swamp but then bumped into somebody familiar as it was her friend from the Netherlands.

"Rooz?

What're you doing here?" she asked.

She noticed Rooz was wearing an necklace like her, Carley and Molly but her charm was a troll but she smiled hearing she was going to Shrek's swamp.

"Wanna come?" Leah asked.

Rooz nodded in reply as Leah led the way but had a feeling her friends were having fun.

She then saw the triplets playing with toy swords pretending to be warrior musketeers like in their Uncle Puss's stories but they were stunned seeing Rooz as she wanted to hug them but wasn't sure.

"Who's that Leah?" Felicia asked.

"This is Rooz.

She's one of mine and Carley's friends.

She comes from a place called the Netherlands.

She likes your father like Carley and me." she said.

Fergus then saw Rooz was wearing an necklace like Leah and Carley.

"Hi I'm Farkle.

That's Felicia and Fergus.

They're my siblings." he said.

Rooz laughed at them.

"Where's Carley?

We need to go." Leah said.

"She's with our Daddy.

They're planning something.

But they won't tell us." Fergus answered.

But she saw the black and red haired woman join them but smiled seeing Rooz was with her.

"You have an necklace too?

This is awesome!" she said hugging them.

"Wa have to go.

We're going to my Mom's house remember?" Leah said.

"Oh yeah.

We've gotta go.

Earth." they said holding hands.

Their charms glowed as they vanished.

Rooz was in awe.

She decided to stay with Shrek and the guys for a while...


	2. Warning Him About Croatias

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you like.**

**I got the urge to write more after looking up Scared Shrekless stuff but I hope Dreamworks puts up a trailer soon as I can kind of imagine the tricks that'll happen.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Leah smiled as they appeared back in their home as they were getting ready to go to Leah's home where they stayed during Summer and half term when not at college but locked their house so that nobody could break in but she knew that they'd had fun in Duloc like always but was curious about what her friend and Shrek had been making as they hadn't told the others.

She then went to take a shower before getting ready as she'd gotten dirty playing mud football with the triplets which she loved but normally didn't take a shower but her Mom would get curious and then she'd have to tell her about the adventures she has in Duloc but knew she wouldn't believe her but only her brother David did as he'd went there once and loved it.

She smiled as warm water washed over her...

* * *

Meanwhile Carley was getting dressed while listening to fantasy music as she was thinking about Aria as she wanted to go there later when Leah's mother and David were asleep as only Leah was trusted to know about her kingdom but she had made something for Shrek with Ogre Child's help as she pulled out a gift box from her desk as she was planning to go to Duloc early the next morning when Leah was asleep but she couldn't wait as she loved being with Leah and her Arian and Dulocian friends as they made her feel braver when in both worlds but she hoped that things were okay but heard Leah call her as she was ready as she grabbed her long cane and handbag as she and Leah left but she decided to tell her about the trick she and Shrek were going to pull on Halloween.

"Hey you okay?" she heard Leah ask.

"Yeah I was just thinking." Carley answered.

"About Duloc?" she asked her.

She nodded in reply.

But Carley was telling her about the trick she and Shrek were planning.

She laughed at this knowing it would be cool seeing that.

They then arrived at her house...

* * *

Shrek wondered what Merlin was doing here as the sorceror looked worried as he let him in but wondered why he was so worried but listened to what he was saying as he was nervous hearing that Crocias wanted to destroy friendship and take over the kingdom but was even more stunned when he heard that Croatias hated when he saw two different species get along like he did with his human friends as Merlin nodded but worry was in Shrek's hazel eyes because he couldn't let them get hurt especially Carley because the bond they had was strong and he couldn't risk it being destroyed but Merlin understood.

He then left as it was late but hoped things would be okay knowing he was worried about his human friends and knew they were tough and wouldn't let Croatias walk over them.


	3. Protecting Her Best Friend

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Rooz and Inyunaruto365 for their reviews and I'm glad they like it so far.**

* * *

Shrek was worried as he knew that Croatias would try to hurt those he cared about but couldn't stop his human friends from coming but needed to tell them about Croatias but knew that they could handle it but smiled seeing Brogan carving a pumpkin using swords which looked pretty cool.

"You're worrying about nothing.

We can handle Croatias like we handled Rumpel.

Before he became good." Brogan told him.

He sighed knowing Brogan was sort of right but he wasn't sure and didn't know how powerful this guy could be and saw Rooz with Cookie as she'd been here since the crack of dawn but was bummed that Fiona wasn't a warrior anymore.

He then went back to the swamp before Fiona and the triplets woke up and got worried but had a feeling his other human friends were proably there as he left but was worrying about the whole Croatias thing.

He then saw that Fiona was awake but she had a gift box in her hands that a certain black and red haired woman had told her to give to him as he smiled knowing who it was as he opened it pulling out a silver necklace with a dragon charm on it making him smile as he saw the letter with it as he put it on but he knew the triplets were still asleep.

He hadn't told her about Croatias as she would get scared and look over her shoulder but he sighed making eggs but saw Rooz join him as he was curious about her remembering she was an new friend of Leah's.

"My real name is Rose.

It's so cool what the necklaces can do huh?" she said.

He nodded but Rose could tell he was worrying about something.

"An new threat is loose in the kingdom.

I'm just worried for Carley and Leah.

This new threat wants to destroy friendship." he told her.

She understood as she remembered hearing what Leah had told her.

"I think they'll be okay." she told him.

He nodded but smiled as the eggs were done.

He then went inside but Rose was sitting outside as she wanted to go into the swamp house but didn't want to bother him and his family but decided she should go for now.

"Earth." she said as her troll charm glowed.

She then vanished in a haze of magic.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Robert's house, Leah was playing tackle football with David but hoped things in Duloc were okay as she'd had a dream about some dark force wanting to destroy friendship and wondered what they meant but hoped things were okay as David noticed she was distracted as he sighed as they heard their mother call them inside as it was time for lunch but Leah noticed her best friend wasn't there.

"_She probably went to Duloc to hang out with Shrek and the others and doing something but I'll go there later just to check as I don't know if Shrek told her about Croatias like Brogan told me but she's fine._

_She is the Queen of Aria after all."_ she thought eating.

"Wanna keep playing?" David asked her.

"No David I need to go somewhere." Leah said.

"Duloc?" David asked.

"Yes but I'll come back." she answered.

He saw her leave as she went upstairs to her room so she could go to Duloc without her Mom seeing because she'd freak or wouldn't believe her but smiled closing the door.

"Duloc." she said wearing her necklace.

She then vanished in a haze of magic...

* * *

Brogan was wiping sweat away from his face as he had been training along with the others but saw that Carley was watching them in awe as he sighed knowing she liked watching them train as she thought they were really strong like Shrek and Fiona and wanted to be strong but didn't know how but Cookie saw her leave as she understood but was going to the swamp to help Shrek and Fiona with stuff as Brogan was going with her as she was also pregnant with a child that was her and Brogan's but she was nervous especially about this Croatias stuff but knew the others could defeat him.

They saw Leah and Rose was there playing musketeers with the triplets but smiled as she saw that Shrek had left along with Leah's friend that had been watching them but Fiona wondered what was going on but she was making costumes for the triplets as they wanted to be musketeers like in the stories Uncle Puss but she had wanted them to be pumpkins but the triplets wanted to dress up as something cool this time but she knew that something was wrong.

* * *

But Shrek was mad seeing Croatias here attacking him and his best friend but saw Carley shivering as she made a protective shield in front of him as her eyes and being glowed with Dragon Heart Ogreix as the dark sorceror cackled at her.

"Why do this?

You're weak Shrek.

You let a human protect your worthless life!" Croatias cackled.

He was sent flying by a blast of Friendix as they saw Leah show up as she was angry that this guy would hurt her friends like this but she saw him glare as he vanished.

"Are you okay?" they heard Rose ask.

"F-Fine." Carley heard Shrek answer.

It surprised her that he was scared but understood as they went back to the swamp but Rose was wondering how Leah was able to send Croatias off his feet like that but hoped they could stop him.


	4. Giving Them Strength

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope people like.**

* * *

Fiona along with Leah noticed that both Carley and Shrek were quiet as they were in the swamp house but understood as they'd just fought Croatias but wondered why he was in such a bad mood with them but they saw Merlin appear as he was worried.

"Croatias was once my apprentice but wasn't like this but once his best friend betrayed him, it hurt his heart and he wasn't the same after that.

He won't stop until friendship is destroyed." he said.

"We won't let him do that." Leah said.

Merlin knew that Carley and Shrek had faced Croatias and were more understanding of his warning.

"We have to go." Carley said.

"I want to stay for a while, okay?" Leah said.

Carley nodded in reply as she used the necklace but Merlin knew something was bugging her and Leah knew that it was to do with what Croatias had done.

She needed to help her.

* * *

Croatias was watching Carley in Earth and was stunned seeing she wasn't as brave as she'd been with protecting Shrek from him eariler but smiled evilly as he could use this to his upper hand but he knew that nothing would stop him but he knew that those humans would stop him by siding with their friends.

He would attack in that world as he would be stronger than in Duloc...

* * *

Later when she returned from Duloc, Leah went into Carley's room to check up on her as she had a feeling that she was nervous about helping to fight Croatias but she understood as she saw that her friend was asleep and would wake her up when dinner was ready but she understood but hoped things would be okay but she went to play video games for a while but couldn't stop thinking about what Merlin had said but she knew that she and Carley with the help of the others but she sighed.

* * *

Merlin was very nervous as he was casting a spell that would help Shrek and the others become stronger to defeat Croatias but hoped this would work as he needed to make sure that Croatias didn't win but he sent the spell to Earth so it would work on Shrek's human friends but hoped it would work.

He then sighed seeing Morgana join him but understood as she was worried but saw Rumpel join them with worry in his eyes as nobody knew that Croatias was from his family and didn't want the others to deal with this as it was his problem but Merlin understood as he knew that it was strange that Croatias was related to Rumpel but he assured him that the others would take care of him as he told him about the spell but he had a feeling that it mightn't weaken Croatias.

He hoped things would be okay.

* * *

Fiona saw that Brogan was here but looked nervous as Cookie was in agony but she then went to get Merlin but the sorceror had a feeling that she could be giving birth but Brogan took him to the camp but heard Cookie whimper in pain as he went to her and Brogan's home but found Cookie lying on the couch but the sorceror gasped sensing she was in labour but Brogan was nervous about Croatias but promised himself he would do anything in his power to stop Croatias and protect his family as Merlin looked worried hearing this knowing that fighting Croatias on his own was dangerous and stupid.

But they heard crying as Merlin had two infants in his arms as Cookie was relieved but was holding the infants as they were twins but Brogan was stunned holding them in his arms as tears of joy were in his eyes.

"This is amazing.

I promise that they won't be harmed by Croatias." he said.

They had his eyes and were crying but Brogan was rocking them gently as Cookie was smiling as her husband made a good father and knew things would be okay.

Merlin decided to leave them for now but knew that things would be okay...


End file.
